


New Horizon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Horizon

Title: New Horizon  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #138: New Beginnings  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: A bit angsty, at least for me.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Horizon

~

One minute he was drowning in his own blood, the next the pain had disappeared. He sat up, puzzled at the silence and the darkness. Where was he? _Who was he_?

Suddenly, there was light and a brown-haired man was there. He turned, knowing the other was familiar, yet not recalling why.

“Severus,” the man said, and his life came rushing back in a blur of memories. Severus staggered under the onslaught.

“Remus?” he managed.

Remus held out a hand. “Come. Time for a new beginning, yeah?”

_Why not?_ Severus accepted the hand and turned to face their new horizon.

~


End file.
